


Sherlock Holmes and the Mysterious Girl

by LokiofJotunheim



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 16:42:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiofJotunheim/pseuds/LokiofJotunheim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt Fic for Tumblr User Petercapalldii</p>
<p>A new case has arrived. In the form of a heart broken girl. With John on his honeymoon Sherlock has to find a way to comfor t her on his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock Holmes and the Mysterious Girl

Sherlock laid in bed cuddled by a woman. He thought it odd that she wanted to stay. Finding he didn't mind he thought back to how they got there. 

_A sharp rapping on the door woke him._

_"john could you get that?"_

_another series of loud knocks._

_"John!" rolling out of bed Sherlock threw on his old dressing robe. "What good are you if you wont answer the bloody door" as he traipsed through his flat her realized john wasn't around.  
Throwing open the door Sherlock glances down at the shaking figure before you. She stares up at you with wide wet eyes, an unfamiliar feeling stirs in you._

_"Your Mr Holmes ,yes?" she asks,her voice soft, yet slightly raspy._

_you let your eyes flick over her appearance. taking it all in..._

  * _Wet eyes+ raspy voice =crying_

  * _No ring + coming to see you= divorce?_

  * _No. Too obvious._

  * _Cheating boyfriend._

  * _Yes, that's it._




_oh bother.  
Where was John when you need him._

_His honeymoon that's where._

_Pah, marriage._

_I suppose I will have to comfort her on my own._

_A small sniffle brings you out of your mind._

_"Yes. I am Sherlock Holmes. Why are you here? Do you have a case for me?"_

_"No Mr. Holmes, just a question."_

“ _I suppose I can answer it?” stepping to the side he motions for you to enter the flat. You enter the main room, standing in the center awkwardly. “what is you name..?”_

 

_Turning to face him you reply, “Just call me...Taylor.”_

 

“ _That's not your real name.”_

“ _I know that.”_

 

“ _Why start our meeting with a lie.“_

 

“ _Not a lie. Just a cover.” Sherlock moves over to his chair, motioning the old wooden one for 'Taylor' to sit in. “Why do you need a cover? I am certain I already know everything I need to know about you. And yet you will not give me a real name.”_

 

“ _do you really think you know everything?”_

 

 

A soft sigh and the feeling of a warm mouth pressed to your bare shoulder brings you back to present. 

 

“Hello” you allow a soft smile to grace your lips. 

“Hi” she blushes lightly, you feel her trace her fingers lightly over your chest. “How did you sleep?”

“Better than I have in a long time.” You say sharply with out meaning it to be so harsh. Immediately you see the result, he smile fades slightly her eyes downcast. “I'm sorry, I hadn't meant to have that tone.” You feel a bit odd apologizing. 

“Thank you for not being upset that I stayed.”

“Thank you for staying.” You raise one hand to move some of her unruly hair off her face. She leans into your touch. She looks up at you, her eyes so full of warmth. You lean over to kiss her softly, as she brings her hand up to play in your curls you press your lips more firmly against hers. Feeling your body react to her touch you wrap your arm around her middle and drag her body flush against yours. The hand fiddling with your chest falls lower and wraps around your hardening shaft. 

 

A strong flex of her hand around you has your eyes snapping back open. Inhaling sharply you look at her. The small smirk dancing across her lips, the flush of her cheeks, her dilating pupils. Placing your hand her throat you take her pulse as you kiss her again, grinding your hips forward into her hand. 

 

Smirking when she takes the hint and begins dragging her hand in firm strokes along his body. The pleasure was intense as she brought her hand to the head and twisted her wrist. Exhaling heavily you grab her wrist and pull it away from you. Using your weight you flip her to her back and hover over her. You trail your lips down her neck nipping softly at her collarbone, your hand massaging her breasts. The other hand supports your weight as your crawl lower down her body, to the juncture of her thighs. Kissing the soft skin of her inner thigh, you nudge her gently to spread her legs wide. Mercifully she again takes the hint and does so. You press your face to her damp center flicking your tongue out to tease her clit. Her hand flies down to pull your hair and hold you in place, the same time the other flies up to twist in the bed covers. 

 

“Oh Sherlock, Please.” You press your face into her more firmly suckling at her, allowing your tongue to taste her. You press your tongue against her entrance, entering her slightly with it. Moving your mouth back to her clit you press your fingers inter her, curling them you massage her G-spot. She cries out loudly and a trill of self satisfaction courses through you. She jerks bodily as you coax her to orgasm. Her cries muffled as she bites into the pillow. Laying there panting she pulls your hair, bringing your face back to hers. She kisses you, her tongue tracing the seam of your lips. You open your mouth allowing her entrance, she moans as she tastes herself on your tongue. 

 

 “Please,” she begs you.” please take me.” Lining up with her you drag yourself across her, allowing the pleasure of her warm wetness to shoot up your spine. Wrapping her legs around you, she pulls you into her. Moaning as you stretch her, her heat overwhelms you. You set a steady pace, driving into her. Her hands reach up to grasp your shoulders pulling your torso flush against hers. She claws at your back lightly and it nearly sends you over the edge. Feeling yourself coming close you reach between your bodies and pinch her clit. She clenches tightly around you and screams, her nails most assuredly leaving crescent moons in your skin. Her back arches off the bed. Still driving into her, desperate for your own release you contort your body to place your mouth over one of her nipples. The rosy bud hard against your tongue you flick it lightly as you fuck her through her orgasm. “oh, Sherlock!” she cries again as a second wave of pleasure washes over her. That is all it takes to send you over, your coming into her. Hotly, your cock twitches as you feel her walls pulse around you. Panting you drop your head to her shoulder, Kissing the soft, slightly damp skin. You grimace slightly as you pull free from her warmth. Laying next to her you feel yourself start to drift back to sleep. Though not before she curls up against you again and you could swear you heard her say thank you again.  


End file.
